Where the Heart Is
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Ron understands the definition of home and just how much his friends mean to him, especially a certain curly haired brunette. Romione from Ron's POV for princess-tiff90.


an. for princess-tiff90 for the July fic exchange on HPFC.

* * *

 **Where the Heart Is**

* * *

The pub was dank and dingy. The snow piled up on the sills and the bitter breez swept through the small space every time a traveler opened the door. He leaned back across the booth, his jacket wrapped tightly around him, his eyes fixed on the door.

It wasn't an idea place to hide but, it was better than running through the snow ducking curses. He raked his fingers through his damp hair. If he could kick himself in the arse for running off he would. He had been trying desperately to get back to Harry and Hermoine. He began searching as soon as he had stormed off. He just couldn't find his way back.

It was reassuring to know how well the safety charms worked; it was comforting to know his friends were safe from the snatchers. He was sure they were safe; _they had to be safe._

 _He needed them to be safe._

"I just want to go home." He murmured. "I just want to find my friends." He pulled the deluminator from his jacket pocket and flicked it open. He was stunned when a small orb appeared. A tiny, glowing ball of light. He watched as it floated toward the door.

Transfixed, he followed the light, sweeping his hood up over his head as he trudged out into the cold. He ducked his head slightly from the stinging wind, making sure to keep his eyes on the tiny ball of light. It gleamed in the night sky, floating at chest level just a few feet ahead of him. It led him toward the woods and he hesitated.

It was dark, it was not safe to go trampling through the woods. A snatcher could easily catch him and he would be done for. It would better to stay in the pub for the night, continue to search in the morning when there was light.

He turned to head back to the pub when he heard it. It was barely a whisper but it was real. He knew he didn't imagine it.

"Herminone?' He spun around and stared into the dense trees. He leaned sideways, looking for any sign of moment, searching for unruly brown curls or bright green eyes.

All he found was the orb of light.

Then he heard it again, "Ron . .. Ron . . ." The orb pulsed, growing brighter as his name echoed. He stared, in shock, as his name once again drifted from the small ball of light. "Ron. . . "

He reached out to touch it but, it flew further into the wood.

He drew in a deep breath then released it as he took step forward.

He trudged through snow and over logs, following the light as it floated further into the forest. The trees were dense and blocked the heavy wind and falling snow. Soon there was little snow in his path and he was able to walk faster. He followed for what felt like miles, his hands and feet growing numb from the cold.

Then slowly the light began to fade.

"No, no." Ron reached for the light but, it was barely a flicker.

He grabbed the deluminator from his pocket, flicking it open once more but, nothing appeared.

He cursed under his breath and tucked it away. _What was he going to do now?_

The sound of footsteps put him on guard. He ducked behind a tree and glanced at the shadowy figure walking toward a partially iced-over pond some thirty yards away.

It was dark and it was some distance but, there was no mistaking the boy who stripped off his shirt and shoes and walked out on to the ice before plunging into the water.

Ron ran toward his friend, skidding to a stop by the edge of the pond. He peered into the crystal clear water and gasped. He dove in, pulling his friend from the deadly grasp of the locket as it tried to drown him in the frigid water. They came to the top, gasping for air.

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke, "You're back."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry mate. I wanted to come back as soon as I left. . . "

His friend waved him off. "Did you lead me to the sword? Did you conjure the doe?"

Ron shook his head. "My patronous isn't a doe, remember?"

Harry nodded, distractedly. "We need to destroy the locket."

Ron nodded in understanding. This is what they had set out to do. He had found his way back and he was ready.

 **-x-x-x-**

The sun was beginning to rise when they hiked back toward the tent. Hermione was sitting outside a book in her lap, "Harry where have you - - - " Her voice trailed off when she saw Ron. She scrambled to her feet. "Ron."

"Hey." He said sheepishly. He put his arms out when she ran toward him . . . and was stunned when her hand collided with his chest. "Oi –"

"You have been gone for months – and all you have to say for yourself is hey!" she demanded crossing her arms.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I tried to come back, right away but, I couldn't find you." He began.

Hermione looked like she was about to interrupted but, he hushed her by holding up his hand. She huffed indignantly but, remained silent. He recapped his search, the snatchers, the deluminator and the small ball of light that said his name. And it was in that moment he truly understood.

"It was you, Hermione. I wanted to get back to you." He said. The brunette stared at him for a moment then turned on her heel and went back to her spot, sitting cross-legged in front of the tent, her book on her lap. He smiled weakly as he walked past her, following Harry into the tent. _She couldn't possibly stay mad at him forever?_

"Don't worry mate. Just keep mentioning that little ball of light and she will come 'round." Harry said as he lay down on his bunk. Ron nodded and glanced toward her, bent over her book, her bushy curls pulled back into tight plait. He too laid down, keeping an eye on the brunette as he rest his head on the pillow of his bunk, happy he had found his way back.

And as he drifted off to sleep he held the deluminator tight in one hand.

Sometimes home is not a house, a structure with four walls and a ceiling; but, a person, and for Ronald Weasley that person was a woman; a woman, with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes, who took his breath away just by saying his name.


End file.
